1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an illumination apparatus, more particularly to the structure of the illumination apparatus having a sucker mounted in a bottom of a base thereof to provide the base with an adsorptive power, enabling the illumination apparatus to be firmly attached on any position through the sucker on the bottom of the illumination apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Today's life cannot be labeled as so-called “modern life” if there are no illumination of the electric lamp. With the progress of the technology, the illumination apparatus is focused not only on the targets of “more brightness” and “more economy” but also on the purpose of “comfort” and “convenience”. We cannot avoid the dark night since the earth orbits the sun again and again. However, the illumination apparatus make people be able to overcome the hedge of nature, such that we can keep acting in the dark night because the illumination apparatus illuminates the dark place for us. The illumination requirement of the user is satisfied through supplying the electric power for the illumination apparatus. Consequentially, for people the more progress of the illumination apparatus the more relying on it.
However, since there are various designs for commercial illumination apparatus, an exemplary flashlight that is not new to people is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, the flashlight 1 comprises a tube-shaped body 10 inside which a power supply part 11 is mounted for supplying the electric power for the flashlight 1. The power supply part 11 is designed to be composed of at least one battery 111 or a charging device, for example, a charger.
In addition, a switch 12 is mounted on the outside of the tube-shaped body 10 to turn on or turn off the power supply part 11. Moreover, a housing 13 is mounted on the front end of the tube-shaped body 10. A light emitting device 14 is mounted within the housing 13. When the user turns on the switch 12, the flashlight 1 will be electrified to enable the light emitting device 14 to emit light and to satisfy the requirement for illumination. In addition, the light emitting device 14 can be an electronic device that is equipped with a tungsten lamp or a light emitting diode (LED).
However, the utilization of aforementioned conventional illumination apparatus, for example, the flashlight 1, has drawbacks, namely, the flashlight 1 cannot attached firmly on any position, for example, a sidewall. Therefore, the utilization of the flashlight 1 is restricted and the illumination requirement of the user cannot be satisfied. Accordingly, the design of the conventional illumination apparatus is simple and has no practicability. It is perplexed and inconvenient for the user to use thereof, and needed to be improved. Besides, the market competitions between manufacturers of manufacturing and designing the illumination apparatuses are violent. If the practicability of one manufacturer's product cannot catch up with that of other manufacturers' products, this product will be eliminated through competition during the tempestuous fashion tide.